Summer at camp Konoha
by Pauby
Summary: Naruto is sent to camp Konoha by his dad. Here he meet Sasuke. A NaruXsasu story ;
1. Chapter 1

When the two come together and become one

.:Naruto:.

Naruto sat in the black car and stared out thru the window.

"_I can't believe dad would do this to me! A whole frickin' summer at some fucking camp!" _Naruto thought for himself while looking at the trees and houses they were passing by. Without him noticing the car had stopped and then someone suddenly pulled out his headphones he had in his ears.

I said that we are here Naruto, Minato said with a slightly annoyed voice.

Fun, Naruto said as he turned his head to face his father so he could give him a sarcastic smile.

You know this is for your own good, Minato said with a sigh.

Yeah yeah, I have to get a good character and grow up, the boy answered while doing a hand sign which showed that he didn't care at all.

The boy opened the door stepped out and slammed it at his father's face who had tried to reach him but failed. "_I hope he will come back with a new attitude."_ Ever since his wife died and he remarried Naruto had kept falling into bad company and now had turned out to this, He thought for himself while stepping out of the car to help his son the take out his bags. The boy had opened the back door to get his backpack and his father went to the back of the car to get out the two big hockey trunks with the boy stuff for the whole summer. Naruto putted one of the hockey trunks at his back and the backpack on one shoulder. He pulled up his hood over the cap he was wearing and started to walk against the bid crowd that stood and waiting on the pavement.

It was not that far to the crowd so Naruto fast closed the distant between them. When he got close enough so they could see him clearly they all stopped with what they were doing for a few seconds and just stared at him.

And what the fuck are u staring at?! He almost shouted.

Naruto! That was not very nice apologize to your new friends. You have to be on your good side when you are meeting with new people.

Who said I was here to make friends idiot? He hissed at his dad.

He pushed his way thru his shocked new "friends" and went to sit at the pavement behind all of them. He putted down his hockey trunk and felt relived to get that heavy load of his back. The trunk fell down with a thump and the boy sat down on it with his other backpack still on his shoulder. He started to look thru his pockets for his cigarettes and his lighter. He putted a cigarette in his mouth and covered it so the wind wouldn't put out the fire from the lighter while he lit the cigarette. He took a deep inhale and then putted his arms on his knees and tilted his head back and blew out the smoke. Minato came thru the crowd to sit down next to his son.

Naruto… ,he started

No don't even bother. I know already what u want to say and no, I won't change my attitude! He snapped at his dad.

I didn't mean that, I meant the cigarette, he said while pointing between his sons fingers.

Oh! You want one? He took out his other cigarettes and handed them to his father.

I meant that you shouldn't smoke but I shouldn't say anything, I really haven't been the best father figure, Minato said while taking a cigarette from his son and lit it. Minato sighed and started talking again after a few minutes of silence between them. I guess I have to go again right? Work is waiting as always. So I'll get going now. He sat up and started walking but turned around to say one last thing. And Naruto, try to make some good friends ok?

Yeah yeah whatever you say idiot. He said while waving him away.

As he saw his dad walk away a bus came and stopped in front of the crowd of teenagers. "_Guess this is it"_ he thought as he sat up and picked up his bags and started to walk against the bus.

.:Sasuke:.

He slammed the door to his house and sadistic brother. Took his backpack and suitcase and started walking to the part where the campers always would wait for the bus that would take them to camp Konoha.

As usual Sasuke was the first one to arrive. The sun was up but it was still a cold morning. The summer had only started but the days had already over 30 degrees Celsius. He putted down his bags and lay down on the pavement. He stretched out his hand and searched for the smallest backpack to have as a pillow and putted it under his head. Sasuke wrapped his arms around face to hide it from the sun. The time passed and without him noticing he fell asleep.

Two hours later someone woke him up. It was Sakura the pink haired bitch that would never let him be alone. The thing he wanted most in the world was to be alone and she could never leave him. He sighed and turned around so his back faced Sakura.

Sasuke how have you been since the last summer? I've had a really good year this time. Inoue and I are fighting as usual but we but this time I don't think it will work out. What do you think I should do?

Sasuke gave hear a hmph to show her that she would leave him alone. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep again.

Sasuke why aren't you saying anything?

"_cuz I don't want to talk to you bitch! Why won't you ever get it? Just shut the fuck up and get away from me! "_He screamed in his thoughts.

At last she gave up trying to talk with him and left him alone. He continued to sleep once Sakura had left him and slept half an hour more. This time he woke up from all the noise the other gave of. He understood that trying to get more sleep was impossible so he putted down his hands and pushed himself up and brushed of the dust from his clothes. When he was done he discovered that everyone had shut up and was just staring at something. He got interested so he moved thru the crowd to stand up in front.

What he saw was a new kid. He was kinda short but not really short. He wore a pair of baggy jeans that looked as if they were going to fall of, and a black t-shirt with a blue print where it said WESC. Over his t-shirt he wore a white hoddie with a colorful print on. When the new boy got even closer Sasuke saw that the boy had shaved of all hair and on top if his almost bald head he had put a cap on and putted the hood over the cap.

The new boy's audience started to mumble in excitement.

The boy seemed to notice his crowd and suddenly shouted out. Sasuke didn't expect that and jumped like some of the other in the big crowd. The shaved boy pushed himself thru the crowd and went to the back and sat down. Sasuke followed the boy with his eyes and then he felt a push in his side. He dragged his eyes from the boy to look at the person who had pushed him.

Oh! I'm so sorry, the person who had pushed him said. And the man was none other than the one and only Minato Namikaze the world famous movie actor.

Ah, it's no problem. Sasuke said while looking down in the ground.

Good said the actor whit a big grin on his face. If you excuse me I have to talk with my son.

Eh? Sure go ahead, Sasuke said as he discovered that he blocked the way for the actor.

The actor moved pass Sasuke and now he saw that he wasn't the only one who had discovered the famous actor. The whole crowd started to talk again, but this time not about the boy but the father.

Sasuke didn't and had no energy to hear the stupid gossip that came from every ones moths. He putted on a pair of head phones and sat down again waiting for the bus.

When the bus came he picked up his thing and went on the bus and sat down in back of the bus. He prepared for a whole summer of loneliness and started to stare out of the bus window

.:Naruto:.

Naruto left his trunks at the other ones and stepped on the bus. As soon as he got into view for the other kids his heart jumped. Every one stared at him, all eyes were on him. "Shit I just know they discovered who dad is".

And what's so fun watching me? You think my dad will come or anything? He said whit a loud voice.

And at that instant everyone stopped looking. Because he was the last one on the bus all the seats were taken, all but one at the back. He walked to the back of the bus to the empty seat next to a dark haired kid.

Ey! Teme move your bag so I can sit here. Naruto said to the boy who stared out the window. The boy didn't answer so Naruto threw his lighter on his head.

And then window staring boy finally gave a sign of living.

What the fuck? He said while rubbing the place where the lighter had hit him. What did you do that for?

You didn't listen to me and now when I have your attention move your bag teme.

Who are you calling teme dobe?

Hey you in the back! Sit down we are leaving now! The camp leader said. From his looks he was surely a freak. Wearing a mask that covered half of your face isn't normal.

Naruto spread out his legs and relaxed. The boy next to him continued to stare out the window and stayed like that for the whole trip.


	2. Chapter 2

The bus drove off the motorway and turned in on a small gravel road that continued into the forest. Naruto gave of a low sigh as he saw where he was heading. The bus drove on the bumpy road for a while and then slowed in, and then stopped on a small parking lot outside a big yellow house. The house was more like a barrack then a big house. The house was placed next to the big lake and the big grass field. From the field there was a road that u could follow 'til the pier and beach.

The sun was about to set when everyone got up from their seats to fetch the backpacks they had with them on the bus trip. Everyone started to push and shouted "hey move it" "why aren't you guys moving?" "Come on! We haven't got all day!" As all the others in the bus Naruto also stood up. He noticed the boy he sat next to didn't.

Aren't you going to get up? He asked

I'll wait until everyone ells have gone of, much easier that way. He said while looking at the line of pushing teenagers.

Then I guess I'll do the same, Naruto said and the sat down again.

When the line was almost gone Naruto stood up and went to exit the bus. Sasuke followed him not too far behind. When they stepped out of the bus they saw that everyone had gather around the camp leader. Both of them went to stand in the back.

Well most of you know who I am, but this year we have a new camper, said the freakish camp leader with the mask. As he said that some of the faces in the crowd started to turn to the sides and to the back to see the new kid. And because he doesn't know who I am I guess an introduction is for the best right? He said with a big fake smile. Well hello again, I'm Kakashi and is one of the camp leaders of Camp Konoha. I take care of the hikes and outdoor life.

Jeesh we even have to go hiking? Naruto said with a low but annoyed voice.

Now we can continue with the big room match ups right? He said while he took out a bad of keys. Let's see, first of we have Sakura and Hinata in room 306. He pulled out a key and gave it to them. Once you are handed your key you can go to your rooms. Next is Inue and Tenten you will have the room next to Sakura and Hinata so you will have 307. Inue grabbed the key and then ran off to get their luggage. Now onwards to some of the boys Kakashi continued. And it looks like Sasuke don't have to sleep alone anymore. You will bunk up with the new kid Naruto.

What I have to sleep with this dobe!? Sasuke yelled out.

Yes you will, Kakashi said. And oh Naruto before I forget, the camp leader wants to see you. He pointed to the main building where an old man stood. Why won't you run off and I'll give the key to Sasuke.

Naruto went around the crowd and started walking up to the old man.

So, Jiraiya this is where you disappear every summer? I thought you would run after bikini clothed girls on the beach. Naruto said to Jiraiya.

Well I wanted too… but your grandma more or less forced me to be the camp leader. When she says that she will break every bone in your body it isn't that easy to say no.

Nah I know that, Naruto said while rubbing his arm as he remember the summer when he was 12.

So as you see, I'm the camp leader and have been it for the last three years. But what I wanted to talk to you about is why your father sent you here. All the kids on this camp are really nice and would do you good if you tried to become friends. They wouldn't drag you into the trouble you other "friends" are.

I know I know! Dad has already told me all of this. And I agreed more or less to come right? He said while looking out over the lake.

Hmph, I guess. Well that I won't keep you here talking with your grand dad anymore. Hurry up and go off to your room. Jiraiya

I didn't catch what room I got, you don't happen to know? Naruto asked.

If I'm not wrong you got room 414.

Thanks gramps.

Naruto opened the door to the hallway that led to all of the boy's rooms. When he got to his room he opened door or tried at least. The door would not move one bit.

Ey! Teme open this fuckin' door or I will smash your head into it! Naruto yelled at the door.'

The door opened. And the black haired boy spoke. "And how are you supposed to smash my head into the door when I'm at the other side of the door? He said with an expression less face.

Don't know don't care, Naruto said while walking into the room.

The room was small but had enough room to have two beds and some walking space. He threw his bags onto one of the beds.

Without even taking of his cloths Naruto lay down at the plugged in his mp3 and went to sleep.

In the next chapter they will start talking ALOT more and getting angry with their own thoughts ;)

Since this is my first fanfic I really hope u like it :'(


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto opened his eyes and noticed that he wasn't sleeping at home. He woke up in a small room with yellow wallpapers with thin white stripes. To his left he had a big window with yellowish curtains hanging so the sun wouldn't come thru. And to his right an empty bed.

And then he remembered where he was. Yesterday his dad had sent him to camp Konoha which it turn out that it was his grandparents who where the leaders of.

Naruto putted his hands on his bed and then gently pulled himself up. He swept his eyes quickly thru the room to look for his roommate, who weren't there. Naruto walked up to his trunks and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt with white print. He pulled on a pair of sneakers and then went to the door so he could look for the cafeteria se he could get some breakfast.

As Naruto walked down the hallway he could notice that like yesterday every one looked or glared with interested eyes. And then he saw a familiar hair color. And the then girl turned around and saw him

Sakura?! He bursted out with a surprised voice.

Naruto, hi! She said with a big smile on her face. I didn't know you where here. She said while giving him a big hug.

Yeah right? Everyone look at me yesterday and you didn't notice me? Not even during the time when they called the roommates?

Well, I got called first so I didn't notice any of the other ones being called, and for not noticing you. I had my mind and eyes elsewhere she said while giving him a special glare that showed Naruto she meant a boy.

Aren't you going to release me from you grip? You know everyone is staring and what I think about that.

Oh sorry, she said and instantly let go. Have you eaten yet?

No I haven't, and I don't even know where I'm supposed to go. He said while pouting out his lower lip.

Well then! It's settled I will walk and eat with you in the cafeteria. She said and took his arm in hers and started to walk to the cafeteria.

Naruto sat down at a table while Sakura went to get something to eat for the both of them. As he sat there waiting he looked around the cafeteria for his roommate. After a while he found him, sitting alone at the end of the big table in the corner. He didn't touch his breakfast he just looked out thru the window, just like the first day he had seen him. Naruto putted his hand under his chin and unconsciously he started stare. He noticed his sharp chin wich was complemented by his dark rich hair color

Hey Naruto what are you staring at? Sakura asked as she putted down their breakfast.

Oh nothing, Naruto answered annoyed as she had interrupted his looking.

By the way… what happened between you and Nenji? I thought you liked him? Sakura asked Naruto. While chewing on .

Oh god no! Naruto said. He was my sex buddy and nothing ells! Naruto stated.

Geez you don't have to get mad. I didn't get to know who you roommate is, so tell me who did you get?

A sexy kid named Sasuke, Naruto said while moving his eyebrows up and down and smiled a big perverted smile that only he could pull of.

No you don't! You can't have Sasuke, his mine. Sakura said with an angry voice.

I'm just kidding! I've barley spoken to him, so you don't have to worry at all, he said in a calming voice.

They sat in silence the rest of their meal. And then they left their plates at the dish station and continued to Sakuras room.

Her room was in a different building, almost exactly like his but it was a little smaller and instead of a yellowish color on the walls this building had green.

Unlike Naruto Sakura had already packed up her stuff and made her bed. She had always been the tidy one of them.

Naruto went to lay down on her bed and started to read a magazine that was on the table next to the bed. Sakura sat down at the end of the bed. Then Naruto started to talk, "I thought you were going to be at your parents summer house in France like any other summer?"

Well, to tell the truth I haven't been there on the summer for the last 3 years, Sakura confessed.

What? You haven't? But that was your excuse for not been able to be with me on the summer. Naruto said with a shocked voice.

I have actually been here every summer. Sakura said as she looked out thru the window.

On this camp for poor people? He said with an arrogant voice.

Yes! On this camp for "poor" people!! Sakura yelled out and turned to Naruto. I like to be here it makes me feel normal. At home every one back stabs and only try to use my parent's fame for their own good. And here no one knows about it. So yes, I like to be here. She shouted out with a loud voice.

Wow, take it easy! Chill, you don't have to yell it out like that, Naruto said while taking a defensive position.

Get out! GET OUT!! She screamed so her face turned red.

Naruto jumped out of the bed and ran to the door with Sakura not too far behind. As he opened the door and ran out he didn't notice where he was going and accidently ran into Sasuke who fell down and hit his head hard into the wooden floor. Naruto fell down on top of Sasuke and smacked his forehead hard into the wall behind them. He got such a big hit so he passed out on top of the other boys body.

3 hours later Naruto woke up in the nurse office. Here it was so bright so he had to blink a couple of times before he could even see anything. When he had regained his vision he sat up and looked around.

Naruto had been sleeping in a normal hospital bed in a normal nurse office. At a desk at the end of the room a lady sat writing some papers.

Grandma? Naruto asked carefully.

Ah! Naruto you have woken up she said and walked fast to him and gave him a big hug. I was worried about you she said as he held Narutos head between her hands and squished his cheeks in her firm grip.

What happened to me? Naruto said as he felt the stabbing pain in his forehead.

You ran into your roommate and you both hit your heads, she told him in a calming voice. Before Naruto had even started his question his grandma answered it for him. "He has already gone back to your room. And you can do so to, but you can't leave it for the rest of the day, because you both need some rest. And with that Naruto went back to his room.

As he went into the room he saw Sasuke sitting on his bed. He was reading a book and listening to music. Naruto had wanted to apologize but as it was now he couldn't do it. So he followed Sasukes example and started to listen to music in his bed. He wanted to sleep but couldn't, all he could think of was to talk with Sasuke. Then he couldn't stand it anymore so he spoke up.

Erm, how to say this now, Naruto started and rubbed his hand at the back of his head. I'm really sorry for causing this to you. Really really sorry. Naruto said and looked over carefully to Sasuke.

Nah, it's ok Sasuke said and gave him a little smirk. It doesn't even hurt really.

It doesn't? Mine hurt like hell! I nearly wanna puke. He said as he gently patted his bandage.

I, Sasuke started

I what? Naruto asked back

I really thought you were this big gangster type.

Well… I'm more of a "gangster" when I'm around new people, at school, and with my friends. It's only with Sakura I'm not a "gangster" he said with a small chuckle. It's to get everyone who tries to get money or the meet my dad away. I fucking hate them! He now said in a serious voice.

But how did you end up at camp Konoha? Your dad is like super rich and super famous.

It's my grandparents who are in charge over this camp. And my dad thinks I should get new friends. Like that is going to happen at this fucking camp? And how about you?

And then they stayed like that almost the whole night. Talking about how Sasukes whole family was murdered and that he now lived whit his only brother in a apartment in the slum. Naruto had a big change of heart about Sasuke. Now he was a cool guy that he easily could hang out with, instead of a big stupid teme. They went to sleep only a few hours before dawn.

Naruto slept heavy as did Sasuke. But then suddenly their door burst open and a man came in shouting "JUMP OUT OF YOU BED!! WE'RE GOING ON A HIKE!" and as suddenly the man had come he disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

And now from Sasukes point of view ;D

He gently opened his eyes and started to wake up. The room was dark but to be one the safe side to not wake Naruto up he didn't lit the lamp. He putted on the same cloths that he had worn the other day not caring who it would look. A low rumble could be heard from his stomach. Sasuke putted his hand fast on his stomach and bent over to choke the noise but in vain. Naruto gave of a little (and cute) noise which made Sasukes heart jump of excitement. The other boy rolled onto his side and if Sasuke didn't know the boy was a sleep he could have sworn that the other boy stared at him.

Sasuke started to slowly back for the door and tried not to wake Naruto up. But he could not help to stop and look at the cute sleeping boy. Oh how Sasuke wanted Naruto! He wanted to touch every inch of his body. Wanted to make him his, Sasuke would do anything to make Naruto his.

Even though Naruto didn't remember Sasuke did.

In the sixth grade they had been in the same class but only for a few months. Shortly after Naruto had started he transferred to a rich kids school. But that had been enough for Sasuke to hold a crush for Naruto these past four years.

When he got to the cafeteria it was quite crowded. There was a long line from the entrance to were the breakfast where. Sasuke sighed and started to wait in the long line.

Ten minutes later it was finally his turn to get breakfast, but he wasn't really hungry anymore. Even so, he took a plate of milk and scooped a few spoons of cornflakes on. He took an already finished sandwich and went to sit at a table. He sat down at a random table and stared down at his breakfast. "Damn I'm not even hungry anymore."

Erm, Sasuke. Can I sit here? A girly voice said.

Sasuke slowly turned his head to where the person stood. And what he saw was a blond bimbo named Inue. She was one of his biggest fan girls. She had always tried to be with him at every camp and would always want to talk with him. But all of this was in vain. Sasuke would always say the same thing.

I don't like you. Go away. And that would always be enough to get the fan girls away from him.

He swept his eyes quickly thru the cafeteria and then when he was looking at the entrance Naruto walked in. With a girl around his right arm! Sasuke was about to go insane from jealousy. He gripped his jeans so hard that his hands were starting to hurt like hell. He just sat there and stared as the pink haired bitch went to get breakfast and left Naruto at a table. Narutos eyes were searching the cafeteria and when his gaze where staring to close up on Sasuke, Sasuke quickly starred out the window so Naruto wouldn't catch him looking. He couldn't take away his eyes from the window one second until Naruto walked away from the cafeteria. He walked the same way as the pink haired bitch.

Sasuke turned his attention towards his breakfast again, his cereals hand now gone soggy and inedible. He pushed the plate away and picked up his sandwich. It was a whole-wheat sandwich with cheese and a bit of paprika on top. It wasn't the healthiest to just eat a sandwich but Sasuke was too tired to get anything ells.

Bit in the sandwich but not so he would take a bite. He let it stay in his bite and then picked up his tray and went to the garbage station to throw away his cereals and milk.

During breakfast, lunch and dinner the fastest way to get to cafeteria from the boys barrack was to go thru the girls barrack. It wasn't really allowed but everyone still did it.

As he went down the long hallway he heard someone yelling close by. He picked up his pace a little and right when he passed an opened door and then he heard a big smack. He where only gone for a few seconds and what he discovered when he woke up was Naruto laying on top of him with blood coming out from his forehead. The doors started to open everywhere and there was already a crowd building up. There were small murmurs from the people that where standing close.

Get back! Get the fuck back! We need space! Sasuke screamed. He was almost panicking. Naruto was hurt and it was his fault! Naruto, wake up. He said softly to Narutos lifeless body. The boy had been knocked unconscious. The blood was pouring out from the boys wound and Sasuke had no idea of what to do. And then a little girl in the crowd spoke up

Sasuke-kun, you should take him to the infirmary. She said with an insecure voice.

Sasuke pulled himself up and then bent down to get Naruto. He pulled the boy up and then carried him like a princess to the infirmary.

He knocked the door to the infirmary with his head. "Come on! Come on open up!! He screamed in his thoughts" Sasuke started to kick the door with his feet almost too hard.

And when he was just about to kick again the door swung open.

Naruto! The woman said with a gasp. Quickly put him here, she said as she was pointing towards a hospital bed in the back.

Sasuke did as he was told and laid him gently down on the bed. He himself sat down at the bed opposite the Narutos.

What happened? The nurse asked

I was walking thru the girl's hallway and passed an open door and then this guy ran into me and we both hit our heads in the wall. I was out for a few second and not more. As I woke up I saw this guy lying on top of me with blood pouring out. And then I rushed here.

Ah, I see. Well let me take a look at you after I'm done with this boy here.

Sasuke fell back on the bed while he waited. Without him noticing he fell down into a light sleep.

Later the nurse woke him up.

I will have to ask you to sit up. She now said with a firm voice.

And he did as he was told. The nurse did a quick checkup and told him her diagnose pretty quick.

Well, you got quite the hit in the back of your head. Luckily you didn't break anything, but if you feel any nausea I want you to come back for an x-ray. And now you are free to go but I want you to stay and rest in your room for the rest of the day.

And with that Sasuke went off to rest in his room.

Gwhaaa!! I'm on my summer holiday! And I still can't believe it :S it feels really weird oO

But for the updates to this fanfic (: I won't be able to upload almost for the entire summer :O that's because I won't have internet for the whole summer TT__TT it's really sad ): and hopefully I will upload another chapter today ;) I have my magic writing fingers on today :D:D


	5. Chapter 5

"JUMP OUT OF YOU BED!! WE'RE GOING ON A HIKE!" was the first thing they got to hear that morning. The sun was on its way up so I couldn't even be 6 o'clock.

Who was that guy, Naruto said while trying to calm down from the sudden wake up.

That was the hike leader. He's always like that. But we should start packing right now. If you pack for a normal camping trip you should be fine. Sasuke said while rubbing his eyes.

Eh, thanx.

Naruto went over to his nags and pulled out his backpack. He stuffed it full of cloths and an enormous amount of extra socks. He stripped from his PJ and pulled out a new pair of grey sweatpants and a big green hoddie. As he turned around he saw that Sasuke already had finished and were watching him. But it seemed that Sasuke didn't notice that Naruto was also watching him. "If he's finished does that mean he watched me change clothes? Nah, that's me being paranoid. He's not even gay so why would he watch me undress?" Narutos thoughts were interrupted by a knock on their window. Sasuke walked up to the window and opened it.

Ah, Kakashi sensei. Sasuke said with a voice as if he was interrupted in something important.

I'm just here to tell you to move your asses! Where are going now so hurry up!

Both the boys took their bags and went out the door and towards the other hikers.

They had walked for several hours but still weren't there. Naruto had never walked this much in his entire life. And as the rich kid he was he had definitely never walked in the mountains or gone camping. And all he did for the entire walk was to nag at Sasuke and smoke his cigarettes. And then at last they arrived. They had arrived at a large open clearing next to the lake. The whole clearing was surrounded by the forest and there was even a small beach by the dark blue lake.

Everyone gathered in a circle in the middle of the clearing around the camp leader Kakashi.

You will now raise your tents and then you will get a two hour break before we go canoeing.

Naruto gave out a large sigh and went to get a tent. The tents were for two people so he took it for granted that he and Sasuke was sharing. He picked out a tent from the big pile and then went on to look for Sasuke. He had sat down almost at the back of the clearing but it seemed like all the others where setting up their tents around him.

Care to help me raise this stupid tent? Naruto said to wake Sasuke up from his day dreaming.

Sasuke sat up and took the tent from Naruto. Sasuke did everything in silent and didn't ask for any help. So Naruto figured that it wasn't necessary for him to stand up like a no lifer and do nothing, so he sat down and lit a cigarette. He pulled up his legs so they almost touched his stomach and then he tilted his head back and watched the clear blue sky.

…uto? Naruto, are you listening? I need help with this. Sasuke said

Eh what? Naruto said as he woke up from his day dreaming.

Help! I need help with the tent.

Oh! Right, I'll help you.

Naruto took out his cigarette and dropped it on the ground and stepped on it and went on to help Sasuke to raise the tent.

It didn't take time at all, they where one of the first who finished. Naruto was dead beat from the walk here so he thought to use the two hour break he had to catch up on some sleep. And it seemed like Sasuke had the exact thought in his head. Naruto had already gone half way thru the tent when Sasuke without looking started to crawl into the tent. But then Naruto stopped midway so Sasuke bumped into his behind. Naruto fell flat on his gut into the tent. And without a second notice Sasuke quickly crawled away and then stood up. Sasukes head was filled with the thought of the bent over Naruto so he didn't see where he was turning.

He crashed into one of the bearing poles of the tent so the whole thing fell together. Sasuke quickly run away and left the mad Naruto underneath the tent.

SASUKE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU? HELP ME OUT OF HERE NOW!! Naruto screamed underneath the tents fabric. He felt some hands grab around his ankles. The hands started to drag him out. It wasn't Sasuke, but Sakura and her roommate which Naruto couldn't remember the name of. The black haired girl was had a deep red almost purple color all over her face and said something very silent into Sakuras ear. Which she brushed off with an: yeah sure go ahead. The other girl started to walk to her own tent.

Naruto was still lying on his tummy but this time he was outside a few meters from the tent. He changed his arm positions to a more comfortable position which was under his chin.

So, what's up with you lying underneath your tent? Sakura asked him with a big grin on her face.

I don't know, on second I was crawling into it so I could rest and the next thing something bumped into my ass and then the tent fell on top of me. And it seems like Sasuke has disappeared. The last part he said with a little sad voice. Strangely he had wanted to be alone with Sasuke the whole day but his most likely and only chance for that to happen was now. And he had blown it.

You know that we don't have so much more of our brake left and you still have an unfinished tent. Sakura pointed out while casting a quick look at the tent beside her and Naruto.

The rest of the brake Sakura helped Naruto out with the tent and Naruto shouted to everyone around that they should mind their own fucking business and not whisper why he got help to raise his own tent.

Now he was really exhausted. He sat down on the grass and then lay down on his back. His closed his eyes just a tiny bit. But that tiny bit was enough for him to go to sleep.

Half an hour later he was woken up from somebody kicking him in the side, as he gently opened his eyes he saw that it was Sasuke.

Where the fuck have you been? And why did you leave me underneath the tent you fucking teme? Then he felt another kick in his side. This one had more force into it.

Stop calling me teme you stupid dobe. And by the way I woke you up 'cause we're going canoeing now, look.

Naruto followed Sasukes finger which was pointing towards the lake where everyone ells was standing.

Everyone had teamed up in groups of two and already life wests on.

Sasuke gave Naruto a helping hand to get up. Just then his heart leapt a beat and went into a faster pace. The two of then continued and went down to the rest of the group. Naruto had forgiven Sasuke for leaving him as soon as he saw his face. But it was easier to play mad for a while than accepting his own feelings towards Sasuke. Naruto didn't want to fall for someone or even have a new sex buddy. Not after Nenji.

Naruto had been in love with Nenji, but all Nenji wanted was sex and nothing more. And when Nenji broke up he was devastated. This was only two months before he had gone to camp Konoha. And during that time he had fallen down into some big trouble and went partying all nights and skipping school everything to forget and ease the pain in his heart. All this had concerned his dad and the consequences led to being sent to camp Konoha.

He was cut from his day dreaming when Sasuke had thrown a life west at him.

Seriously dude, you daydream waaaay to much.

Like you should care, Naruto murmured in a low voice.

Ok, because the two of you are so late I don't have the same time to explain what to do. But a few quick things, do not stand up in the canoe. That will lead to the canoe turning over and you will be soaked. Both of you should not paddle on the same side. One paddle on each side. And if you want to back, you paddle back. If you want to forward you paddle forward. Got it? Good. Now let's get you in a canoe so you can get going.

Naruto didn't really get anything. But what's going to happen? They are just going to paddle in a medium lake.

After a while in the canoe both Sasuke and Naruto had gotten the hang of it, while almost all of the other kids where going in circles crashing into another canoe. Or worse, swimming in the water from turning over, which made almost the whole group laugh in excitement. When their canoe was far away from the others Sasuke made a decision, he was going to tell Naruto how he felt. Now was the best time. Both Sasuke and Naruto couldn't run away.

Erm, Naruto… he started. "shit how should I continue?"

Yeah? As Naruto was in the front he had to turn so he could face Sasuke.

Whatwouldyousayifisaidthatilikedyou? Sasuke bursted out quickly.

And then Naruto did something he didn't expect. He quickly rose in the canoe and walked fast towards Sasuke. This action made the whole canoe wobble and turning over so they fell into the water. They fell not so far away from each other and Naruto neared Sasukes and his face and took it into his hands. He pressed his cold lips against Sasukes. At first Sasukes lips were stiff and did not move an inch. But then they soften up and let Naruto slid his tongue in and start a passionate kiss. Their tongues battled until Naruto gave up and let Sasuke take control. Sasuke gently sucked Narutos upper lip and murmured a low "I like you Naruto" thru his breath. Naruto starred with his piercing ice blue eyes into Sasukes deep brown ones. He leaned closer onto Sasuke and stretched his head close to Sasukes ear.

I like you to Sasuke. He licked Sasukes ear and repeated the words again "I like you to Sasuke" but this time he said it with an even lower voice and at an even slower pace.

Even though the water was cold Sasuke was warm. He felt so hot that at one point he even thought the water would start to boil.

Naruto had let go of all the thoughts of not going into a new relationship after Nenji. This was different. He could not just walk away without any interest. What he had done to Sasuke moments ago was just an act of impulse which he didn't regret. He wanted Sasuke. Not as Nenji, he wanted more. Ha wanted to feel whole. He lowered his moth to Sasukes neck and licked away the lake water he had on it with the tip of his tongue and left a trail of his saliva. And then he gently left a large hickey on the black haired boys neck.

Now your mine and every one will see that you are taken. And then he putted a little kiss on his fresh mark.

Sasuke didn't mind. This was everything he had always wanted, the boy in his dreams where right here in his arms a few inches away from him. And he couldn't resist on giving the boy another kiss. But he had only started approaching the boy when the blonde relaxed his whole body and fell into his arms. Naruto didn't move an inch. Sasuke gave the blonde a good shake but he did not wake up.

Naruto? You really scaring me now. Wake up please? This isn't funny. Sasuke was getting really worried at this point. KAKASHI SENSEI! I NEED HELP! NARUTO ISN'T MOVING. Sasuke yelled as loud as he could. He putted his hands around the other boys body and felt that the blonde was freezing cold. He looked and the blonde lips a saw that they were going into purple almost blue color. SENSEI HURRY!!! Sasuke was going into a state of shock. He could not move. He only pressed the other boy against his chest and pressed his head against his shoulder with his hand. HURRY!!! The black haired boy screamed until his throat gave up.


End file.
